Chapter 130
　＆　 |trsname=LOVE & LUCKY |engname=Love & Lucky |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 51 }} Love & Lucky is the 130th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In order to save her father, Lucy infiltrates the Love & Lucky Guild and faces the members of a Dark Guild known as Naked Mummy on her own. She defeats them and later makes amends with her father. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure wrapped by a snake announces the beginning of the breaking of the light. Summary Outside the LOVE & LUCKY guild, the army is trying the contain the panicking public from entering the Dark Mage-filled guild, causing Lucy to find an alternative entrance. She summons Virgo and has her use her Magic to dig a hole that will direct her inside. Virgo does what is asked but is worried due to the fact that Dark Mages are inside. Lucy reassures her that she can handle them. Inside the guild, one of the thieves gets impatient and shoots one of the hostages. However, Taurus intervenes, signalling Lucy's arrival. Lucy then proceeds to defeat the remaining thieves, using Cancer, Sagittarius and her finishing blow, Lucy Kick. Once the Dark Mages were defeated, the Guild workers begin to crowd around Lucy, expressing their awe and gratefulness for their heroine. Lucy mostly ignores them, looking for her father who is nowhere to be found. Lucy exits the Guild and finds herself face-to-face with her father who just arrived at the town, having traveled by foot. He inquires why she is there, and she responds that she came for him. Lucy's father learns of his daughter’s love, and thanks her, but Lucy asks him not to get the feeling she forgave him. He apologizes for the night before, and also tells her of her name’s origin. He tells Lucy it was there where he met her mother, and Lucy, playfully scolds him for picking a name on a whim. Her father concurs and states that he came to see "Just Lucy", not "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia". The rest of Lucy's team then arrives, and congratulate her on her achievement, as she bids farewell to her father who thinks of himself as a fool. Later, at the Naked Mummy Guild, the first thief is being punished for his failure by the leaders Gatô and Zatô, who are concerned with paying their debt to the Oración Seis. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure wrapped by a snake announces the beginning of the breaking of the light. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Naked Mummy (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * * |Ganzu Majikku}} * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Daibā}} Abilities used *Axemanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship * *Flight Weapons used *Magic Rifle *Labrys *Twin Scissors *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation